Halloween Hotch Style
by Gothgirlreid
Summary: What happens when Hotch forgets one of the biggest days in the year? Set pre-Reaper, but can be any time up to series 6. Could be JJ/Hotch if you squint


**Written for** **Fanfic Challenge Round 5 – Candy Land Challenge. I haven't written anything for a while, so please don't flame too much!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the characters (apart from Sam), the locations, only the idea (and even then only just). Un-beta'd, so any mistakes are my own.  
**

**Prompt: Fun Dips  
Characters: JJ/Hotch  
Summary: What happens when Hotch forgets one of the biggest days in the year? Set pre-Reaper, but can be any time up to series 6. Could be JJ/Hotch if you squint**

Hotch walked into the BAU offices, coffe in one hand and briefcase in the other, and stopped dead.

The office had been taken over by monsters.

At least, that's what it looked like; after he'd gotten over the shock, he realised that it was just his co-workers dressed in costumes; Reid was a vampire, Prentiss was a witch, Garcia was...he didn't know what Garcia was. Even Morgan had given in and was dressed up as a zombie-jock As he stood staring at the scene before him, his mind raced to find some explanation for what was going on. He couldn't remember any parties or charity events that could warrant Rossi wandering around the office in a toga. Unless...

"Damn!" he muttered, suddenly realising what day it was; Halloween.

He was just indulging some colourful oaths*****, a very pretty fairy made her way across the bullpen with a very amused look on her face.

"Hey, Hotch," said JJ as she looked him up and down, "what's up? You've been stood there for ten minutes staring at Rossi."

Hotch shook his head, then looked at JJ. She looked very pretty, he thought, standing there in a short green dress and matching heels, her hair tied up in a bun. If Tinkerbell looked as good as JJ did right now, Peter Pan was one very lucky boy. "Hey, JJ, I'm just...thinking. You look nice by the way."

"Really?" asked JJ, blushing slightly. "I only thought of it last night. I was watching Peter Pan with my niece. I've gotta say, you're costume's not too imaginative. What're you supposed to be?"

Hotch sighed and, motioning for JJ to follow, stareted to walk to his office. "I've got a confession to make," he said quietly, so only JJ could hear. "I, uh, forgot what day it was."

JJ raised an eyebrow as she sat in the seat in front of Hotch's desk. "Forgot? How can you forget Halloween? Normally Jack drives you crazy about it."

"Jack's staying with Hayley's parents for the week; they haven't seen him for months, so we agreed it would be nice for him to spend Halloween there. JJ, I don't even have any candy for the trick-or-treaters tonight! Everywhere will be sold out by now too. What am I gunna do?"

JJ stayed silent for a moment, looking at her boss thoughtfully. Suddenly, she stood up and walked out of his office. When she was at the door, she turned back and said "Your car in ten minutes" and then left. Hotch sat in stunned silence for a moment, before writing a note asking Dave to cover for him if Strauss turned up, and hurrying down to the parking lot.

When he got there, he saw JJ standing next to his SUV. She had changed out of her Tinkerbell outfit into her normal work clothes. She was, he was amused to see, still wearing her wings and makeup, but otherwise she looked completely professional. He got to the car, and she held out her hand for his keys.

"Where are we going?" he ased suspiciously, as he strapped his seatbelt on.

"Oh, just a little place I know" she said mysteriously, and refused to be drawn on the subject.

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

Hotch looked around him in...wonder? Not wonder at, for example, fabulous displays of toys and sweets, seemingly magical and fantastic; nor at happy families beaming at eachother, carrying armfulls of sweets and presents. No, the sort of wonder that comes when you walk into a shop and see, for example, nothing. Not nothing like empty shelves and no customers, but the nothing of a full store of _utter rubbish._ Despite this unpromising outlook, JJ walked into the shop unconcernedly, leaving Hotch to follow her.

"Hey, Sam" she called, walking up to the counter and adressing the man sat behind it.

"Jennifer! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Hotch stared at the man behind the counter. He was teh strangest man he'd ever seen; his long black hair was pulled into thousands of tiny plaits, his nose looked as if it had been broken in about six different places, and he was wearing an old faded _Muppets_ t-short. Despite all of this, the man looked...almost normal. Clean shaven and well groomed, the man couldn't be out of hit early thirties.

"Well, Sam, I would, but my boss here" she indicated Hotch "forgot to buy Halloween candy for tonight. Everywhere else is gunna be sold out, but I know you; you always keep a little something in the back. What do you say? Will you help us out?"

Sam glanced from JJ to Hotch and back again, before smiling and motioning for them to follow him to the store room.

"I don't have much for you to choose from, but you can have whatever you want for half-price" said Sam as he turned on the light. Hotch looked around and saw boxes full of smarties and gobstoppers, but one thing caught his eye and made him break out in a huge grin; Fun Dips. He hadn't had one of those for years! JJ looked at his face, and also broke into a grin. "I think this'll do perfectly, Sam. Thanks."

"Any time, Jen, any time"

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

Hotch looked at the trunk of his car. I was filled with bags and bags of Fun Dips, with a bag each of the other sweets. He sensed rather than saw JJ standing beside him, and said "You know, the kids won't be able to eat all this. Why don't you take a bag home with you?"

JJ laughed, and said "And deprive you of this treat? Nah, it's alright"

Hotch closed the trunk and climbed back into the car just as she turned the key in the ignition. As they pulled out of the shop's parking lot, he turned to JJ and said "I wonder if Reid would notice if we replaced his sugar with Fun Dips powder?" 

***In his head. This is Hotch we're talking about.**

Well, that's it. Please review, even if it's just to tell me how terrible my writing is :)**  
**


End file.
